When Love's Not Enough
by Disneydoll0424
Summary: An unexpected arrival changes the nature of Seven and the Doctor's relationship
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No Infringement Intended  
  
Seven walked down the corridor in her usual confident stride, acknowledging various crewmembers as she passed. Icheb was waiting for her in the Cargo Bay and she was slightly late. He had been quite focused on his studies since he had informed her of his desires to join Starfleet. It was a quality she admired in him. As she suspected, he was studying quietly when she arrived at the Cargo Bay. "You're late," he said without glancing up from his data padd.  
  
"I know. I was held up in Engineering."  
  
"Quiz me on this," he said handing her his data padd. "I think I've absorbed the material." They spent the next several hours reviewing for his entrance exams. After about three hours Seven became acutely aware that it was time to eat. She put the padd down. "It is time to eat, she announced.  
  
"In a minute," Icheb said.  
  
"No, you must eat." She stood and stared at him until he reluctantly joined her.  
  
The messhall was not quite as crowded as it usually was. It was the middle of the gamma shift and most of the crew was either asleep or on duty. Neelix, of course, was there. "What can I get the two of you?"  
  
"Whatever was on the menu tonight would be acceptable," Seven replied.  
  
"Two Leola Root casseroles coming up."  
  
Seven turned her attention back to Icheb, "you are doing quite well absorbing the material for the exam. I have no doubt you will excel."  
  
"Thank you, Seven."  
  
"Here's your dinner," Neelix said placing two plates in front of them. Seven glanced at the meal and felt an unfamiliar churn in her stomach. "Is everything ok, Seven?" Neelix asked.  
  
"Yes," she said slowly picking up a fork. As she brought the food closer to her mouth, her stomach turned again. Icheb and Neelix stared at her uncertainly. She tried to take a deep breath, but the sensation overwhelmed her and she fled to the galley. Neelix found her bent over the sink, retching. He went to her and put a comforting hand on her back, waiting for her to lift her head. "Let me take you to sickbay," he said.  
  
"No," she began, "I'm merely tired. I think I will go regenerate."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, please see that Icheb eats before he returns to the Cargo Bay."  
  
"Of course," he replied and she walked slowly from the mess hall.  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
"When you're finished calibrating the sensors, can you run a level two diagnosis on the warp core, Seven?" Belanna asked.  
  
"I'm almost finished. I will begin the diagnosis shortly," she responded. She gathered her tools and carried them to the second level of engineering. As she bent to lift one of the access panels she felt the familiar wave of nausea hit her. She grabbed onto a nearby railing trying desperately to center herself. Her head was spinning and she felt dizzy. She didn't even remember hitting the floor.  
  
Belanna saw her from the first level of engineering and flew up the steps, not even bothering to take the lift. "Seven, can you hear me?" She touched Seven's face and noticed immediately that it was clammy. "Emergency transport. Two to beam directly to sickbay."  
  
The Doctor's program had been automatically activated when Belanna called for the emergency transport. He went to the bio-bed immediately with his tricorder. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure, she was running a diagnosis on the warp core and the next thing I saw she had fainted." Belanna watched as the Doctor continued his scans. As he passed his tricorder over her he glanced up at Belanna with a look of shock. "What is it?" she asked. He didn't respond, instead he grabbed another tricorder from his medical tray and scanned her again.  
  
"Doctor, what did you find?"  
  
He looked up at her, the disbelief evident on her face. "I'm sorry Belanna, but I have to ask you to leave sickbay." She nodded slightly and then turned to leave. When she was gone the Doctor grabbed a hypospray and woke Seven up. Her eyes fluttered and she pulled herself into a sitting position.  
  
"What am I doing in sickbay," she asked frowning.  
  
"You fainted in engineering. Belanna brought you in."  
  
Seven looked around uncertainly, "what is my diagnosis?"  
  
The Doctor cleared his throat, not quite sure what to say. "Seven, have you been feeling under the weather lately?"  
  
"Under the weather?"  
  
He smiled at her, "it means not quite yourself. Have you felt faint before today?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Any nausea or trouble regenerating?" She didn't respond. "Seven?"  
  
She sighed reluctantly, "yes, I have experienced some nausea as of late. Have I contracted a viral infection?"  
  
"No, Seven, you're pregnant."  
  
She stared at him in shock, searching his eyes, looking for any sign that he was joking. "That is not possible."  
  
"I'm sorry, Seven." He said his voice laced with sadness, "but the reading are quite clear." He handed her the tricorder so she could see for herself. She couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. "This cannot be."  
  
"Had you informed me you were seeing someone, I could have given you the preventative injections. Many of the crew take them, it's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
Seven looked at him directly. "Doctor, I have not been engaging in sexual activities."  
  
The Doctor's face was grim. "It is nothing to be ashamed of Seven. I just wish you had enough confidence in our friendship to inform me that you were involved with someone."  
  
She got up from the bio-bed, "this is not possible. There must be a mistake."  
  
"I scanned you twice, Seven. There's no mistake." He watched her pace around sickbay with growing concern. "Seven, who is the father? He should be here with you."  
  
She turned to him and shouted, "there is no father. I have not. I've never." she was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Calm down, Seven. Sit and I'll get you some water." He handed her the glass and let her take a few sips before continuing. Seven would have no reason to lie to him, perhaps she was telling the truth. "You've never, um. I mean are you telling me that you haven't had sexual." the Doctor was finding it impossible to finish the sentence.  
  
"I can assure you that I have not," she finished for him.  
  
"Then how."  
  
"I do not know."  
  
They stared at each other silently. "I think we better inform the Captain."  
  
The Captain listened as the Doctor informed her of Seven's seemingly miraculous pregnancy. She watched Seven's face, but it was blank. "How far along is she?"  
  
"Approximately 13 weeks."  
  
"Have you run DNA scans to determine who the father is?"  
  
"Yes, Captain, but the scans have proven inconclusive. Seven's rather unique physiology is preventing me from taking an accurate DNA scan. We may be able to determine more about the child's genetic make-up the farther Seven progresses, but there's no guarantee."  
  
"If Seven was impregnated without her knowledge, we need to know that information soon. Keep working on it, Doctor." The Captain looked at him pointedly, "dismissed." Both Seven and the Doctor turned to leave, but the Captain called after her. "Seven, you stay, I want to talk to you." She motioned towards the couch in her office and Seven sat. "Seven, I'm only going to ask you this once, are you sure you don't know who the father is?"  
  
Seven gritted her teeth, "I am sure."  
  
"I'm sorry, Seven, but I had to ask." The Captain sighed. "I can't even begin to understand how you're feeling. But, I want you to know that I'll support whatever decision you make."  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"You have options, Seven. The pregnancy can be terminated." Seven remained quiet. She didn't know why, but the option had not occurred to her before now. She was uncertain how she felt about it. "This is something, you'll have to think about, Seven. Take your time and if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."  
  
"Thank you, Captain."  
  
In sickbay, the Doctor sat quietly at his desk replaying the last hours in his mind. When he had scanned Seven, he felt physically nauseous. He knew it wasn't possible, but there was no other way to describe the sensation. He couldn't believe his own eyes. In a word, he had felt betrayed. It was an irrational thought. She wasn't his; there was no reason to feel that way. She was a grown woman able to pursue any relationship she wanted. And then when it became apparent that she had not participated in her impregnation, he had felt infuriated. How dare someone take advantage of Seven? His Seven. No, she wasn't his. They were merely friends, but still he felt responsible for her. He was her best friend, practically her only friend. If he ever found out who had done this to her. He couldn't even finish the thought. Right now she would need him, he only hoped he could be there for her in the way she needed. When he heard the swish of the sickbay doors he looked up to see Seven walking toward him.  
  
"Seven," he began, "you're back soon."  
  
Seven wasted no time in getting to the reason she had come. "I wish to know how this happened."  
  
The Doctor nodded understandingly, "I wish I could tell you for sure, but there are too many variables." He noted her face and took her gently by the arm. "Come into my office, we'll talk." She nodded and allowed him to lead her into the room. He offered her his chair and he leaned against his desk facing her. "I've been going over the ships sensors to try and determine where you were approximately three months ago. I've been able to determine that during that time period you had not left the ship. I can only conclude that the person who impregnated you is one of the crew."  
  
She nodded slowly, "then he is still on the ship."  
  
"Yes, I promise I'm doing everything I can to determine who it is, but it may not be possible until the baby is farther along."  
  
"How did he?"  
  
"Well, there is any number of ways to do it. The person may have injected you with their DNA while you were regenerating or you may have been." he trailed off unable to finish the sentence. "It is possible that they may have erased your short term memory of the event." The Doctor saw the anxious look on her face and felt helpless. He couldn't imagine how frightened and vulnerable she must be feeling now.  
  
"The Captain informed me that I have the option of terminating the pregnancy." Seven stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes," the Doctor began slowly. "Seven, humans gave up the practice of terminating pregnancy centuries ago. The long-term psychological effects are great on the female. Most times the experience proved very traumatic. Of course, exceptions were made in cases of rape, and in this situation it would be your choice. Nothing needs to be decided today. You've received quite a shock, perhaps you should take some time to think about it."  
  
She stood, "you are right Doctor, thank you."  
  
He followed her as she walked to the door, "Seven." She turned to him and he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. For a few seconds she held him tightly, but too soon she released him and left sickbay.  
  
Seven didn't return to sickbay immediately. In fact it was almost three days before the Doctor saw her again. He had relieved her of all her duties until she felt ready to return to work. She had secluded herself in the Cargo Bay and the only person she would allow near her was Icheb. The Cargo Bay doors remained locked at all times and the Captain had given unofficial orders to the staff to give her space. She had, of course, been discreet. About a hundred times the Doctor started to leave sickbay, but stopped himself, realizing she needed to work this out for herself. Eventually she did come to sickbay, but it was only for a minute. She walked in, announced to the Doctor that she had decided to keep the baby and then she left.  
  
The Doctor caught up with her later in the Cargo Bay. Icheb answered the door, "She does not wish to speak with anyone."  
  
"I know Icheb, but I'd like to try." Icheb seemed reluctant, but he let him in. "Would you give us a minute?" the Doctor asked.  
  
Icheb nodded and called to Seven, "I will return shortly."  
  
The Doctor approached her slowly, "Seven, I thought you might like to talk to someone, but I'll leave if you're not ready."  
  
She hesitated before speaking, "no, you're company is welcome." She opened her mouth to speak, but wasn't sure where to start. The Doctor remained silent, waiting for her to find the right words. "I could not accept the fact that one of the crew may have been responsible for my condition," she began. "I felt that there had to be another answer. It was a gut feeling," she finished using one of the Captain's phrases. "Icheb and I have determined that I was impregnated by the Borg."  
  
"The Borg? How is that possible?" The Doctor asked in shock.  
  
"It was during the time I returned to the collective briefly. They used a type of time-delayed device. Icheb and I have done some very specific scans on the baby, he is part Borg. We are not sure yet how dependent he will be on the implants. We will probably be able to remove the majority of them, but like Icheb and myself some control his major body functions, those will have to remain."  
  
"Have you informed the Captain yet?"  
  
"No, you are the first."  
  
"Do you have any idea why the Borg would do this? The child may be dangerous."  
  
"There is no way of knowing why the Borg chose to do this, there are many unknown factors, but I believe this child should be given the same chances Icheb and I have had. I can assure you I will take every precaution."  
  
"I know you will, Seven. I only wish there was more I could do."  
  
"Undoubtedly, this child will receive the same reaction from the crew that I received, probably more so. It is enough that you will accept him."  
  
"You keep saying him," the Doctor smiled.  
  
She returned his smile, "yes, it is a boy." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No Infringement Intended  
  
The Captain had not taken Seven's news quite as calmly as the Doctor had. Her first reaction was to order Seven to terminate the pregnancy. "You can't be sure that it isn't some kind of Borg Trojan Horse. There are too many variables, Seven"  
  
"You informed me four days ago that the decision was mine to make, Captain. I choose to carry this child to term."  
  
"It is a direct threat to the safety of the crew. One I'm not willing to dismiss. Don't force my hand, Seven. I can order the Doctor without your permission."  
  
"I'm sorry, Captain," the Doctor said stepping forward. "I would not carry out that order."  
  
"I am your Captain."  
  
"I realize that, but my ethical subroutines prevent me from performing medical procedures on patients without their express permission."  
  
"Then I'll remove those subroutines."  
  
The Doctor fumed, "that is not possible. After our experience aboard the Equinox, Seven and I encrypted those subroutines with Borg encryption codes. Only Seven possesses the knowledge to remove them."  
  
"And I will not," she interjected.  
  
The Captain brought her hands to her temples. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's just that I'm worried about you, Seven. Consider that the recent loss of Mezoti, Rebi, and Azhan has affected your judgment on this matter. This baby cannot fill the hole that they left."  
  
"This has nothing to do with the children, this is about giving this baby the chance to live and grow in the same way I have. When my parents took me into Borg space they made it possible for my childhood to be erased and had it not been for this crew I would still be dead. I will not do that to my child. I will give him everything that was denied to me. If you choose, you may drop me off at the next place Voyager docks. I can raise this child alone."  
  
The Doctor froze waiting for the Captain's response. She sighed, "no, Seven. I think I understand your reasons, even if I don't agree." She paused before continuing, "I'll talk to Chakotay about assigning you some quarters. The Cargo Bay is no place to raise a child. Dismissed."  
  
They began to leave, but Seven turned abruptly back to the Captain, "Captain, I wish for the parentage of the baby to remain a secret. I would prefer that the crew not know his origins."  
  
The Captain paused in thought for a moment, "For now, I'll keep all specific information about the baby between Commander Tuvok and myself. But Seven, this is a small ship, and secrets don't keep well. Keep that in mind."  
  
The Doctor and Seven walked silently to sickbay. Now that the decision had been made, the Doctor was eager to start Seven on her pre-natal treatment. "You know," the Doctor began, "I would have gone with you."  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"If you had left Voyager, I would have gone with you. You are my best friend"  
  
She stared at him not too surprised by his words, "you are my best friend also, Doctor." He smiled and looped her hand in his.  
  
As the months past, Seven prepared for the impending challenge of motherhood. She and Icheb had completely moved out of the Cargo Bay and were happily situated in their new quarters, returning only to regenerate. She had never considered that Icheb would not be apart of her new life. He had become her family, much in the same way she considered Naomi Wildman a part of her family.  
  
After her seventh month it became increasingly difficult to maintain her duties in astrometrics. The long hours of standing tired her too quickly. The Doctor had tried to convince her to take a permanent maternity leave, but she refused, stating that she wanted to be useful. In an effort to compromise, the Doctor had suggested that she take on the full responsibility of tutoring both Naomi and Icheb until she delivered. All parties had agreed quickly. Besides, since the announcement of her pregnancy, Naomi had become an almost constant ornament in Seven's quarters. Seven couldn't have been happier.  
  
The Doctor was also a constant fixture in her quarters. Every week he brought by something new for her or the baby. Seven was quite amused by the way he carried on and fussed over her, though at times it could become quite grating.  
  
One evening the four of them were lounging in the living area. Naomi and Icheb were supposed to have been studying, but their padds had been tossed aside long ago.  
  
"Seven," Naomi began, "have you thought of a name for the baby yet?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Trust me, Seven, a name is not an easy thing to come up with." The Doctor smiled at her.  
  
She returned his smile, "hopefully I will have more luck than you have had." They all laughed.  
  
"You could name the baby after someone you know," Icheb interjected.  
  
"I wish for the baby to have a unique name."  
  
"You could name him eight," Naomi suggested, "or maybe six." The adults laughed.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of giving the baby a human name."  
  
"You still have some time," the Doctor said.  
  
She nodded. "I think it's time you children return to your studies." They grumbled but agreed reluctantly. "Doctor, may I talk to you in the other room."  
  
"Of course, Seven."  
  
Once inside, Seven turned to the Doctor. "You have been of enormous assistance to me during this pregnancy, Doctor. I wanted to tell you, I am grateful."  
  
"It has been my pleasure, Seven. I know this may sound odd to you, but I feel as if this child has brought us closer together. In a way I feel like I'm experiencing this with you."  
  
She nodded, "I agree, I could not have done this without you, Doctor. That is why I wish to request something of you."  
  
"You can ask me anything," he said.  
  
"I wish for you to be the baby's father." The Doctor couldn't speak. She wasn't asking what he thought she was asking, was she? Could it be that after all the months of hoping Seven finally felt the same way about him that he felt about her. When he didn't respond she rushed forward. "I realize I am asking a lot, but I don't wish for my child to be denied a father. It is important to me that he is given everything a normal child would have. I could ask the Captain for larger quarters, a room for the baby, Icheb and myself and one for you as well. I'm sure she would agree. Doctor, I can think of no one better to raise this baby with me." She caressed her swollen stomach as she spoke. "Please say yes, Doctor."  
  
The Doctor tried to hide his disappointment; she wasn't saying what he thought she was saying. She didn't love him; at least not in the way he loved her. She was asking for a father for her child, not a companion for herself, and yet her offer kindled something inside him. She was giving him the opportunity of fatherhood, something he had never thought possible. "Yes, Seven," he said, "I'd be honored."  
  
The crew's speculation about the father of Seven's baby grew with each passing month. In true Tom Paris style, he had set up a baby pool. Nearly the entire crew had some opinion of who the father was and at one point or another nearly every male aboard Voyager was suspect. But Seven remained tight-lipped and Tom could get nothing from the Doctor.  
  
Seven sat on the couch in her living room breathing deeply, the contractions had finally begun. Nothing the Doctor had said had prepared her for these sensations or the fear she was experiencing. Doubts raced through her head, she didn't feel ready for the awesome responsibility of motherhood. Tears leaked from her eyes as she tried to get up. Sickbay, she thought, I have to get to sickbay. She tottered slowly to the door, then slowly down the corridor and then slowly into the turbolift. "Sickbay," she said trying to concentrate on her breathing as another contraction moved through her body.  
  
"Doctor?" she called as she entered sickbay. "Doctor, I require assistance."  
  
He stepped out from his office, saw her, and completely lost it. All he saw was the woman he loved practically doubled over in pain. He flew to her side easing her onto one of the bio-beds. Then he turned to grab his tricorder, but he couldn't find it, "where the hell is that tricorder?" he yelled.  
  
"Doctor," Seven said weakly, he turned and saw her pointing to a tray in the far corner of the room.  
  
"Oh right," he ran to get it and returned to her side.  
  
"Calm down, Doctor," she smiled. He returned her smile as he passed the tricorder over her abdomen.  
  
"I hope you narrowed that list of names down, Seven, because junior is wasting no time. You're four centimeters dilated already. I guess the Borg really are efficient at everything. You change into a maternity gown and I'll call Tom."  
  
She nodded. "Don't forget to call Icheb," she added.  
  
The Doctor was preparing the things he would need for the delivery when he heard Seven call to him. "What is it, Seven?"  
  
"I need your help with this gown." He nodded and helped her remove the maternity dress she was wearing and place on the gown. He was going to miss the maternity dresses she wore. She looked so beautiful in them. She was the most beautiful pregnant woman he had ever seen. Even though he was eager to enter into fatherhood, he would miss her being pregnant. He had been living with her and Icheb for a month already and absolutely adored coming home. Seven was a different person home than when she was with the rest of the crew. He felt privileged to know the private side of her. Seven had also been happy. Her solution to have the Doctor live with her and help her raise the baby was one she never regretted. Their relationship had only grown, she didn't know she could be so close to anyone and the knowledge that she was giving her baby everything any other child would have pleased her immensely.  
  
Tom and Icheb arrived shortly after she finished getting dressed. She was in the middle of a contraction. This one was, by far, the worst one, and she had a sinking feeling they were only going to get worse. She would not be disappointed.  
  
Seven's screams echoed through sickbay. The pain was nearly unbearable. "You're doing so good, Seven. Only a little while longer and it'll all be over." The Doctor was at the foot of the bio-bed waiting for the arrival of their baby while Icheb held Seven up as she pushed. She pushed hard before collapsing back.  
  
"I can't." pant pant, "it's too much. Please."  
  
"Tom, come here."  
  
"What is it Doc?"  
  
"If the baby starts to pop out just catch him, you think you can handle that?" The Doctor chuckled as he watched the horrified expression on his young medics face. With Tom in place he made his way over to Seven stroking her hand and head gently. Icheb stepped aside. "I know you're tired and I know you're in pain, but you're doing so good. In just a few minutes we're going to have our baby, I know you can do this Seven." She grimaced in pain before nodding. "Are you ready now?" She nodded slowly saving her strength for the pushing. "Ok let's welcome our baby aboard."  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay sat tensely on the bridge. She turned to him and whispered, "I can't quite put my finger on it, but this seems vaguely familiar." He grinned at her, "It's a good thing we don't have babies too often on Voyager, I don't know if I could handle the waiting and stress." She laughed, "I know I couldn't." They were interrupted by a call from sickbay. "Captain please turn to the emergency medical channel." She nodded at Tuvok and in an instant the Doctor appeared on the view screen. "Captain, I'm pleased to inform you that Seven has delivered a healthy baby boy. I'd like to introduce you to Robert Adam Hansen." He held up a small crying infant for the bridge crew to see.  
  
"He's beautiful," the Captain breathed. She hadn't been sure what to expect, but one look at the baby and she knew instantly that Seven had been right to keep him. He really was beautiful. "How's Seven?"  
  
"She's fine, she's resting."  
  
"Please send her our congratulations."  
  
The Doctor nodded before cutting the line. He looked down at the baby in his arms and couldn't speak. He approached Seven who was smiling blissfully. "Wow," he whispered. "I know," she whispered back. "Is he healthy?" she asked.  
  
"I haven't finished running all the scans, but he seems fine."  
  
Seven reached for her baby and the Doctor gave him up reluctantly. She fingered a small implant on the side of the baby's neck and another on his arm. "Can they be removed?"  
  
It's too soon to tell, we'll know more in a few weeks."  
  
"Will he have to stay in sickbay until then?" she asked worried.  
  
"No, you can take him home in a couple of days."  
  
"You mean we can."  
  
He smiled down at her and the baby, "right, we can take him home."  
  
The first few days of Robert's life were ones of frustration for Seven. She felt like none of the books the Doctor had given her had adequately prepared her for the daunting task of motherhood. Even the simplest tasks of changing and feeding him unnerved her.  
  
The baby's cries echoed through the small quarters of the newest family unit aboard Voyager. The Doctor, who had been sitting up in his room reading a medical text, listened and waited. He wanted to go and check the baby, but he knew Seven would want to. Robert continued crying for a full five minutes before he finally got up. When he entered the baby's room he saw Seven standing over the crib rubbing the baby's back. She looked up and saw the Doctor staring at her. "He won't stop crying," she said, her frustration apparent. "I can't do this. I don't know how."  
  
The Doctor walked toward her and picked the crying infant up. "You can do this. Here, take him." She held the baby uncertainly in her arms. "I have tried changing him and feeding him, but he will not stop crying."  
  
"Seven, sometimes he'll just need to be held. See he's already settling down." Seven looked down at the baby. He wasn't shrieking anymore, he had settled into a slight whimper. "You are going to be a wonderful mother to Robert. You've already been a wonderful mother to Mezoti, Azan, and Rebi, and look at the way Naomi feels about you, not to mention Icheb."  
  
"I was not a mother to them, they were already grown," she said.  
  
"You were a mother to them and they were hardly grown. You were their primary caretaker for months. You helped them adjust from the most traumatic experience of their lives; no one could have cared more for those children. I know an infant is something different, he's completely dependant on you, but I know you can do it. We'll do it together." Seven once again looked down at her infant, only now he was sleeping peacefully. "See," the Doctor continued. "He just needed his mother."  
  
As the months past and Robert got older, life on Voyager slowly changed. The crew began looking at Seven and the Doctor's situation with longing. It had been seven years since their arrival in the Delta Quadrant and the crew realized now, more than ever, all they were missing out on back home. Naomi had been born shortly after they arrived in the Delta Quadrant. The severity of their situation was still so new to them. Nobody was really thinking about trying to make a life in the Delta Quadrant, they were thinking about the lives they'd left in the Alpha Quadrant. Something was different now, though. The crew was getting older and the realization that some of them were getting past their child bearing years pressed on them.  
  
No more so than Harry. He had already seen his best friend fall in love and get married and he couldn't help but be a little jealous of Tom's fortune. Now, the woman who he was crazy about was living with a person who was crazy about her. No one really knew the exact living arrangement between Seven and the Doc, but everybody speculated. Harry knew Seven had asked the Doctor to help her raise Robert, so he could have a father. Supposedly that's all their relationship was. Harry had long ago realized that Seven had a lot of growing to do before she would be ready for any kind of romantic relationship and he respected that. But that still didn't stop him from caring deeply about her, loving her in his own way. He had always hoped that one day he would be able to show her how much he loved her. Now the possibility was more out of reach than it had ever been. With her and the Doctor acting like some kind of married couple, he'd never be able to get his foot in the door with her. He had to let her know how he felt and soon before it was too late.  
  
The Doctor sat rocking and feeding four-month-old Robert in his chair slowly. He loved being with his son. He loved saying "his son." He loved how natural and wonderful it felt. And he loved Seven, now more than ever. His life was so complete. "What an appetite you have," the Doctor said smiling down at Robert. "Thank goodness you didn't take after your mother. I always have to fight with her about eating enough. The two of us will have to give her a talking to." He lifted the baby onto his shoulder and gently began patting his back. When the baby had been sufficiently burped he took him over to his crib for bed. Then he began his nightly ritual. "I love you," he said. "You and your mother are the most important people in my life and I promise I will always love you and protect you." It was something he had said the first night Robert was home and he thought no matter how crazy the day was if he could end it this way it was a good day. He turned reluctantly and left the room, turning off the lights as he went. Icheb was in the living area studying a PADD. "Did Robert fall asleep?"  
  
"Yes, he finally dozed off," the Doctor picked up his own PADD and began reading. He glanced at Icheb after a few minutes and observed a frown on his face. "Can I help you with your studies?"  
  
Icheb looked up smiling slightly, "not unless you know anything about warp theory."  
  
The Doctor smiled politely, "I guess not. That's more of Seven's forte. Where is she, by the way?"  
  
"She is working on something in astrometrics. She informed me she would be a little late this evening."  
  
Icheb had been adjusting to the changes in his life as well as the Doctor. It had been difficult at first to share Seven's attention with the Doctor and then after the baby was born, with Robert as well. He had just begun getting used to it being the two of them when it was discovered that Seven was pregnant. Fortunately, he did like the Doctor and more importantly it made Seven happy to have him in their lives, so he accepted the changes.  
  
Seven entered her quarters after her long day eager to see what the crew had affectionately termed as "her boys". She greeted both Icheb and the Doctor, and then went straight for Robert's room. She was slightly disappointed to see that he was already sleeping, but didn't want to wake him so she only stayed a short time.  
  
Back in the living area, Icheb was clearing his stuff from the table glad to be done for the night. "Neelix is throwing a party in the messhall tonight, I thought I'd stop by." Icheb was looking at both the Doctor and Seven, but clearly he was asking her permission.  
  
Seven smiled, she often worried that Icheb was not interacting enough with others, and she feared he was becoming to anti-social. "Have a good time," she said.  
  
He nodded before heading for the door, but turned at the last minute, "you're welcome to come as well."  
  
The Doctor shook his head, declining the offer. "I think I'll stay with Robert tonight," Seven said, "it's been a long day." Again Icheb nodded and then left.  
  
The Doctor turned to Seven when he had gone, "can I get you something to eat, Seven?"  
  
"No, I do not require a nutritional supplement at this time."  
  
The Doctor sighed, "your son and I were just having a conversation about the fact that you do not eat enough."  
  
Seven smiled, "doubtful, but if it will make you happy I will eat something."  
  
"Thank you," he said going to the replicator. Seven sat and ate and the Doctor supplied the dinner conversation. In the middle of the meal they were interrupted by the cry of their infant in the other room. The Doctor motioned for Seven to sit and he went to the room. A few minutes later he emerged from the room, with a look of concern on his face, grabbed his med- kit and went back into the room. Seven was immediately on her feet and in the bedroom. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about, just a slight fever," the Doctor was trying to downplay the situation, because he didn't want to panic Seven. "Children often run high fevers during the first few months." Robert's cries grew louder.  
  
Seven looked up at him, "I thought you said it was a slight fever." She grabbed the tricorder to see his temperature. "Doctor!" The babies fever was quite high and it was rising. "Should we take him to sickbay?"  
  
"No, I don't want to move him. I think I have everything I need here." He pressed a hypospray to the baby's neck, but Robert's crying only increased. Seven felt frantic. "We must bring his fever down."  
  
"I'm trying Seven," the Doctor's frustration was mounting, the hypospray should have begun to reduce his fever, but it was still climbing.  
  
"What's causing the fever?" she asked.  
  
"It appears that Robert is having a reaction to one of his implants. His body is treating it like a virus."  
  
"Can we remove the implant?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. I'm going to try adjusting its polarity so his antibodies won't consider it a threat." The Doctor picked up Robert and handed him to Seven, "try and hold him as still as possible." The Doctor worked diligently as Seven gently whispered to Robert trying to settle him. After about forty minutes, the Doctor sighed and glanced up at Seven. "It worked, the fever's coming down." She could only look at her baby, too afraid to feel relief. Sitting in a chair, she held him close to her until she was sure his temperature had returned to normal.  
  
After a couple of hours she rose and put him in his crib. Reluctantly, she turned to leave. The Doctor, who had left her alone with Robert after it was clear he was out of danger, led her to the couch to sit. Seven was emotionally drained from the experience and rested her head slightly against the Doctor's shoulder. He gingerly put his arm around her and she pulled in closer. "I am unsure if I'll be able to go through this again. I was never as scared."  
  
"I know, so was I."  
  
Seven remained silent for a moment then it occurred to her Icheb was still out. "Where is Icheb?"  
  
"He called about a half hour ago. Tom, Belanna, and Harry invited him to something called midnight bowling on the holodeck. He won't be back for a while."  
  
"I am glad you are here tonight."  
  
"I'm here every night, Seven."  
  
"I know, but I wouldn't have wanted to be alone, not tonight." She looked deeply into the Doctor's eyes. "Thank you."  
  
The Doctor moved toward her almost imperceptibly. She looked so beautiful and he loved her so much. As his mouth inched closer to hers, her eyes never left his. Finally they came together and Seven jolted awake. She pulled away, unsure of what had just happened. "I'm sorry, Seven, I shouldn't have." The Doctor moved to stand, but Seven stopped him. Once again she stared into his eyes, making him slightly nervous. Again he tried to move, but she leaned against him and pressed her mouth to his. "Seven," he whispered before probing her mouth deeply. One hand traveled down the length of her arm, caressing her gently before settling on her waist. They sat on the couch together kissing. The Doctor's hands wandered all over the Borg's body, exploring. They parted breathless, the Doctor's eyes questioning Seven's. She stood, pulling the Doctor to his feet. "Icheb may be home soon." She kissed him once more and pulled him into her bedroom.  
  
The Doctor gently brushed a few strands of hair from Seven's face. He had stayed in her room all night watching her sleep. Seven turned slightly and he smiled widely as she opened her eyes. "Good morning."  
  
'What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"0900."  
  
"It is late," she said pulling the covers back and getting out of bed. The Doctor watched as she crossed the room, put on a robe, and headed for the bathroom. She emerged several minutes later fully dressed, pulling her hair back into its usual place.  
  
"I thought you were off today?"  
  
"I am, but there is much to do." Seven was walking around the room at a fast pace. The Doctor stood and pulled her into his arms. "I could get Tom to cover my shift in sickbay and we could spend the morning together." Seven extricated herself from the Doctor's arms. "I have a lot to do today, we will see each other tonight."  
  
The Doctor felt slightly put off. "Are you Ok, Seven?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Doctor tried a different approach. "I think Icheb will be surprised by the change in our relationship, we'll have to break it to him gently."  
  
Seven spun around. "Why should he be told?"  
  
"I just think he would feel bad if he found out about us indirectly. We should be honest. Besides I think he'll notice how different things will be around here."  
  
"Why should things be different?"  
  
The Doctor felt flabbergasted. "Well Seven, I thought after last night."  
  
"Last night was last night," she said calmly.  
  
"I don't understand, what are you saying?"  
  
"I don't see how last night changes anything."  
  
"Seven, we made love!"  
  
"We copulated."  
  
The Doctor's face looked broken, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I thought you cared about me. I thought you loved me."  
  
Seven remained at a distance from him and said slowly, "I do care for you. We are raising a child together and I am grateful for your assistance. But I think it is best if what happened last night does not happen again." She turned to leave, but was stopped by a question from the Doctor.  
  
"Why did you sleep with me, Seven?"  
  
She couldn't look at him. "If I hurt you, I'm sorry. I am grateful for your help with Robert, but we cannot be romantically involved." She turned to leave.  
  
"Were you with me last night out of gratitude, Seven?" She didn't answer. The Doctor's hurt and anger rushed over him in shocking force. He pushed past her and headed out of their quarters.  
  
Seven brushed her hand over her eyes wiping away the tears that had begun to fall. It was best this way, she thought. He would get over it, she only hoped she would too. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No Infringement Intended  
  
That evening Seven sat with Robert and Icheb waiting for the Doctor to return. She hadn't seen him all day and had decided to give him some space, but now she was feeling anxious. Surely he would return, he wouldn't abandon Robert, Robert needed him. As if reading her mind, Icheb asked, "Where is the Doctor?"  
  
"I don't know," Seven said curtly. "Computer locate the Doctor."  
  
"The EMH is currently off-line." Seven sighed. He was more angry than she realized. "His program was probably in need of refreshing. He will return tomorrow. I think it is time you regenerate." Icheb was about to protest, but one look at Seven warned him against it. He rose and left their quarters slowly. "Goodnight Seven."  
  
Over the next two weeks, the Doctor stayed away from Seven and she stayed away from him. His hurt was so intense he spent the first few days away de- active. He couldn't deal with the emotions running through his program. The crew had immediately noticed the change in their situation and a few braver souls attempted to intervene. Tom tried a crack at the Doctor, but ended up banished from sickbay for three days. The Captain attempted on several occasions to get Seven to open up, but she adamantly refused to say one word.  
  
"I'm telling you Belanna," Tom said, "something happened between the two of them." Tom and Belanna were sitting in the messhall eating dinner and discussing the Doctor and Seven.  
  
"I think everyone should just leave them alone," Belanna replied. "The truth is their arrangement never could have lasted. The two of them are both extremely opinionated, Seven has a temper like you wouldn't believe, and neither one of them have the maturity level to pull something like this off. Frankly I'm surprised the Doctor lasted as long as he did."  
  
"Belanna, you're not being fair."  
  
"All I'm saying, Tom, is that that kind of situation has very little chance of survival with two people who don't have such complicated lives. It was nearly impossible for the two of them."  
  
Harry strolled over to join his two best friends. "Hey guys," he said sitting. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"What else," Belanna sighed.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes, "I can't help it. I'm really worried about the Doctor."  
  
Harry nodded, "I heard it's been two weeks since they talked to each other. I wonder what happened."  
  
"She obviously drove him crazy."  
  
"Belanna!" Tom exclaimed exasperated.  
  
"Why do you assume it's something she's done?" Harry piped up. "He probably said or did something he shouldn't have, you know how the Doc is."  
  
"Like what, Harry?" Belanna asked.  
  
"Let's talk about something else, Ok." Tom interrupted.  
  
"I have something I have to do anyway." Harry rose and smiled at Tom. Tom knew immediately what he was planning. He had tried for days to get Harry to understand that nothing was ever going to happen between him and Seven, but he was adamant that he wanted to try.  
  
"Harry, if I were you, I would leave it alone."  
  
"Fortunately, Tom, you're not me." Harry nodded goodbye to the two of them and left the messhall.  
  
"Enter," came Seven's voice from inside her quarters. Harry walked in gingerly. "I'm glad you're here. I'm just dressing Robert, I'll be right out." Harry felt bewildered, how had she known he was coming.  
  
Seven emerged from the baby's room a minute later and took Harry's breath away. He had always thought she was beautiful, but wow. Seven was out of her usual outfit. She wore a plain T-shirt and a pair of black pants. Her hair was down and framed her face perfectly. Seven had tried to tone down her look since she got pregnant. She wanted desperately to look like any other mother, to ensure that Robert didn't feel different from other children. She was determined above all else to give him a normal and stable life. She dedicated herself to that goal in every way and in true Borg form she hadn't diverted from her original objective. She was surprised to see Harry, "Ensign Kim, I was not expecting you. Can I assist you with something?"  
  
"No, Seven, I came by to talk with you."  
  
She looked at him curiously. "To talk? In regards to what?"  
  
Harry was finding it difficult to speak. "I wanted to tell you." Harry couldn't finish. Just then, the baby cried from the other room. Seven glanced back, but Harry stopped her. "May I?" he asked. Seven nodded and Harry went to the baby.  
  
Seven sighed when he left. She had been expecting the Doctor. She had asked him to come so he could spend some time with Robert and she wanted to talk to him about something important. She was about to check on Harry and Robert when the chime to her quarters alerted her of the Doctor's arrival. She smoothed her hair quickly and answered the door. There was an awkward pause before Seven motioned for the Doctor to enter. "Is Robert ready?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Yes," she said, "but before you go, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Ok," he glanced at her and his eyes told her he was seeing her for the first time. "You look lovely, Seven."  
  
She smiled, "thank you."  
  
The Doctor returned her smile feeling more at ease. "Before you say anything, I want to say that I'm sorry about the last couple of weeks. I allowed my personal feelings to interfere with my promise to you and Robert and I'm sorry."  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I think our relationship needs to change."  
  
The Doctor smiled widely grabbing hold of Seven's hands, "Oh Seven, that's what I hoped you were going to say. Seven I know what happened two weeks ago probably scared you, but I do love you and I want the two of us to make a life together, for us and for Robert. I'm willing to wait as long as I have to for you."  
  
"Seven," Harry called emerging from the room with Robert in his arms. "He just did the cutest thing." Harry paused noticing the Doctor for the first time. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
The Doctor dropped Seven's hands immediately. He looked from her to Harry and a look of knowing came over his face. "I think I understand. Excuse me I have to go." He turned and walked quickly from the quarters. "Doctor wait," Seven called.  
  
Harry felt slightly bad, knowing he had interrupted something important. Seven felt desperate, the Doctor had completely misunderstood, she had to go after him. "Ensign Kim, will you please stay with Robert." Harry sighed, he knew that nothing he could say would change Seven's mind. He could see it in her eyes. She loved the Doctor and he would only mess things up for them if he told her he loved her now. It was too late and he had waited too long. Looking down at the bouncing infant in his arms he knew what the right thing to do was. "Go, Seven." She smiled gratefully and nearly sprinted out of her quarters. She caught up with the Doctor at the turbolift. "Doctor, please let me explain." He ignored her and stepped into the turbolift. "Sickbay." Seven jumped in with him. "Hold," she called.  
  
"You misunderstood," she said facing him.  
  
"I think I understand perfectly. I thought you wanted to talk to me about coming home, but obviously you've replaced me, and with Harry Kim of all people."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh please, Seven."  
  
"Doctor, you don't understand. I did want you to come home. Robert has bonded with you and I could never replace you with Harry. I'm willing to try and make a relationship work with you."  
  
"Why, just so Robert will have a father. I can be a father to him without being involved with you. There's no reason you should whore yourself out for him." Seven's hand flew across his face and immediately he knew he had gone too far. Her face burned with hurt. "I'm sorry, Seven, I didn't mean it."  
  
"I thought we would be able to work this out for Robert's sake, but I see now that we can't go back to the way things were. I think it would be best if you moved out. I won't prevent you from seeing Robert, he is still your son as far as I'm concerned and I won't prevent you from having a relationship with him. I'm sorry we couldn't work things out between the two of us."  
  
The Doctor nodded sadly, "me too. Maybe one day we can regain the friendship we had."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"I wish things had turned out differently between us, Seven."  
  
Seven could only nod, unable to speak.  
  
A little over four years later  
  
"Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Robert Happy Birthday to you"  
  
Robert bounced happily in front of the huge blue frosted chocolate cake Neelix placed in front of him. Seven smiled triumphantly when he managed to blow out all five candles and the crew applauded wildly causing Robert to shriek with delight. Across the room the doors to the messhall flew open and the Doctor came running in. "Did I miss it?"  
  
Seven smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, he couldn't wait any longer." The Doctor looked disappointed but one look at his son wiped the expression from his face. "Daddy," Robert called holding out his arms to him. The Doctor took him from Seven. "Happy Birthday, son."  
  
Robert cuddled against his neck content to finally be in his father's arms. The Doctor wrapped his free arm around Seven's waist. "I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too," she responded kissing him.  
  
Belanna, Tom, and Harry stood off in the corner of the room watching the happy couple. "So Harry, ever think that might be you and Susan someday?" Harry smiled and stared at his new bride who was in the middle of a conversation with Neelix.  
  
"Susan and I just got married, we're not rushing into parenthood any time soon." Tom smiled and looked down at his own sleeping bundle in his wife's arms. "You don't know what you're missing Harry." 


End file.
